


What Do You Mean Alyssa's Jealous? | Jack Morton x Magician! Male Reader

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [23]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Confused Jack, Jealous Alyssa, M/M, Randal and Todd are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "HC for Jack clearing up any rumors about him and Alyssa dating because he’s dating the reader. A sweetheart who learned all he could from the order before leaving (with his memories intact)? Thanks!"
Relationships: Jack Morton/Male Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207842
Kudos: 16





	What Do You Mean Alyssa's Jealous? | Jack Morton x Magician! Male Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got inspired to go in a different direction and went with it. Basically, an Order and The Magicians crossover. The reader is a magician that’s dating Jack and has to deal with a jealous Alyssa.

  * So, Alyssa was less than thrilled when Jack broke up with her.
  * She also didn’t like it when she found out you transferred to Belgrave and also started to teach Jack, in your opinion safer magic.
  * Which leads to her trying to convince Jack that you’re no good for him.
  * “Alyssa, you’re crazy, Y/N has been nothing but nice. Why don’t you trust him?”
  * “Maybe because no one in the Order has ever even heard of Brakebills University? It all just sounds really suspicious.”
  * “It’s called Brakebills is better at keeping secrets. Just like we’re better at magic.”
  * Needless to say, your popping up, startled Jack.
  * “Holy shit, babe. When did you get here?”
  * “Not soon enough apparently.”
  * The three of you headed back to the wolf den, the other knights clearly played beer pong the night before as bottles lay everywhere.
  * “I highly doubt that Brakebills has better magic than the Order.”
  * “Well let’s see, our magic doesn’t constantly require blood sacrifices.”
  * “The sacrifices are necessary for the magic to work.” Alyssa countered, smugly.
  * “Only if you’re an amateur…”
  * “You’re lying.”
  * “Why don’t I prove it?”
  * “Go right ahead.”
  * You collected a few empty bottles, setting them up carnival-style, casting Magic Missile to break them.
  * Jack was visibly impressed. “Cool”
  * Alyssa was not. _How surprising._
  * “Nice party trick, how ‘bout something useful? Like a binding spell?”
  * She didn’t notice the smirk that popped up on your face.
  * “Like this?” You proceeded to do a series of tuts and watched as Alyssa dropped to the floor, unable to move.
  * “Come on Jack, let’s go get food.”
  * “Hey, Y/N? Maybe you should let her go?” Jack said, following behind you.
  * “Why? If the Order is as great as she constantly preaches. Then she is more than able to get out of that spell on her own. If not, it’ll wear off in like three hours.”
  * In the distance, you hear, “I’m gonna KILL you, Y/L/N!!”
  * “You wouldn’t be the first to try, princess!!!”
  * “Wait a sec. What?” Jack asked as you pull him along.
  * “Long story… Hey, I’m supposed to deliver something to the brother of a friend of mine, last name Carpio?”
  * “You mean Randall?
  * “So you know him?”
  * “Don’t try and change the subject! People have tried to **_murder_** you!”
  * “No biggie. Just other worlds and shit”
  * Later you guys were getting burgers when you asked Jack if Alyssa got out of the spell.
  * “If she hasn’t she might kill you when she does.”
  * “I’d love to see her try.”



———

  * The two of you ran into a pissed Alyssa outside the library.
  * “Looks like you couldn’t break the spell after all?”
  * “You’re dead, Y/N!”
  * Jack was now holding her back.
  * “I’m sorry? What was that? couldn’t hear you.”
  * Poor Jack was just confused as to why you, someone normally very nice was so antagonistic.
  * This was because Alyssa was jealous that Jack was with you and not her.
  * And _Everybody else_ is aware of that _._
  * Later back at the house, Jack was with the knights, asking them if they had any idea why you and Alyssa were being weird.
  * “Dude, you still don’t get it?”- Randall
  * “Jack it’s painfully obvious”- Hamish
  * “How fucking stupid are you, Morton?”- Lilith
  * “What the hell are you guys talking about?”
  * “The reason Alyssa seems to be _extra bitchy?_ The reason that Y/N is being antagonistic and uncharacteristically agro?” 
  * “I’m still not following, guys.”
  * Lilith grabbed Jack’s shoulders. “For fucks sake… It’s never been about magic! It’s only been about you! Alyssa is pissed and jealous that you 1) dumped her, 2) dumped her for a dude, and 3) dumped her for someone who is obviously better for you and in our opinion has better magic!”
  * “But Alyssa said she moved on.”
  * “Obviously not and Y/N knows it.
  * ·“Well, then what should I do?? ‘Cause at this rate, one of them is gonna kill the other!”
  * In unison, all the knights say, “My money’s on Y/N!”
  * “Just let him kill her…”
  * “Not helping Kilith.
  * “You asked”
  * “Randall? Hamish? You guys have any ideas that don’t involve murder?”
  * Hamish suggested talking to Alyssa.
  * Randall offered the idea of making a wager.
  * “My brother was telling me about all the cool shit they can do. Have a magic off or something, if Alyssa is rendered speechless, not literally, then she leaves the two of you alone and truly moves on?”
  * “Well Y/N does talk about a game called Welters a lot…
  * Lilith chimes in again with “It would be so much easier if you killed her.”
  * “For the last time no, Lilith”
  * Randall suggested calling Todd to see if he can help.
  * Before they could even dial a number, there was a knock on a door.
  * Except it was from a closet. Then the door swings open and outsteps you, Randall’s brother Todd and your friend Julia.
  * The Carpio twins share a Drake and Josh moment, shouting “hug me, brother!”
  * Meanwhile, Hamish and Lilith are confused as to how the fuck you guys just walked out of a closet.
  * “Man, you weren’t kidding Y/N. These guys have _a lot_ to learn…”
  * “True but that will come in time. Right now, we have a board to set up.”
  * You, Julia, and Todd went outside and started to draw out a downscaled Welters board, while you set up a few wards.
  * You could hear Jack and Randall talk about how complex the magic seemed to appear. “It’s not so bad if you know your stuff.”
  * After the board and wards were set, you had Jack call the Princess and told her to bring two friends “if she had that many”
  * “Don’t be so mean, Babe.”
  * “Not my fault she’s being a prick and can’t take a hint.”
  * About 90 minutes later Alyssa and two other members of the order show up.
  * “We’re here what do you want?
  * You explain the wager and the whole “no attack spells or battle magic” rule.
  * Did you expect them to follow it? No way in Umber’s ass…
  * But you had a plan and we’re also ready to bust out a battle magic spell in a moment's notice.
  * And so, the game began.
  * The Order were quick to think they were going to win as you deliberately failed squares.
  * At this point, you didn’t care for one of the teammates Alyssa brought with her, Gabrielle, a very annoying bitch.
  * “I thought you Magicians were supposed to be _**good**_ at magic?? I guess you’re just like your names: **_frauds_**. You know what? Why don’t you guys take your next turns in a row? You look like you need it.”
  * You gave your teammates and actual friends a look, all of you nodding.
  * “Prepare to eat your words, bitch!” Julia tosses the globe, expertly casting.
  * You and Todd do the same, each with gradually harder squares.
  * At this point, you could practically hear the “it was at this point… they knew…they fucked up” play in your head.
  * In an act of desperation, Gabrielle threw out a _deliatur_ , the spell hurtling toward you before hitting a collective shield charm set up around your team.
  * “I told you two they couldn’t _not_ use an attack spell,” Julia said.
  * At this point, you have to listen to Todd and Julia try to convince the other team to forfeit.
  * “Guys just don’t let it happen again and I’ll let it slide.”
  * That seemed to work for the rest of the match, Team Brakebills going into phase two and wiping the floor with the Order.
  * After you won the match the board vanishes.
  * As Julia and Todd take down the wards, you hear a trio of voices shout “Deliatur!”
  * You turn and catch the spells, compressing them into a ball that you toss up and down.
  * You look at the culprits, disappointed.
  * “Really? Really? Could you idiots have not just lost with some grace? I already let you off the hook for the first time.”
  * Alyssa and the other Order members just storm off.
  * “Maybe I should go check on her?”
  * You place a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “That’s exactly what she wants, Jack.”
  * “I know… But I’m still her friend and it’s time I tell her that whatever she and I had it’s over. Because I have you now.”




End file.
